Noah
"I probably should have flown, should've I?" Noah is a Dragonborn rogue currently traveling alongside The Vengeful Four, in their eternal quest to make money and kill bad guys. Biography From an early age, Noah had it rather rough. Losing his family from an early age, he was forced to commit to a life of thievery. He never lost his empathy for others, however, and Noah refused to steal from poor and people like him. Lost Mine of Phandelver At some point before meeting The Vengeful Four, Noah was hired to steal a rare gem that was located in Ferrox Temple. However, Noah was discovered, and thrown into a cell with Professor Moostachio and Anzu. Brought up to the arena to die in ritual combat, Noah and Moose were nearly killed, when Anzu appeared, saving the two. Anzu, Noah, and the professor traveled through the temple, until they reached the secret exit, being forced to battle Goht. As Anzu destroyed the mech, they escaped, and returned to Neverwinter, where they met the heroes. After meeting with the group, Noah traveled with them, first stopping at the old Fundle manor, where Talon's past was revealed to him. Afterwards, the group traveled to the Shad Astula Academy, where Sasha had grown up and studied. Sasha betrayed the party, however, and was transported away, releasing the Four Horseman in the process. On their way back to Phandalin, the group was ambushed by the horseman War, but was assisted by Drew. After the fight, Dax revealed himself to the group, and they all joined forces to kill War. Once in Phandalin, the group decided to investigate the bandits ruling over the town. Learning of the mysterious Glasstaff, the group traveled to Tressendar manor, where they dealt with the Redbrand Bandits, and eventually killed Glasstaff, but losing Professor Moostachio and nearly losing Roy in the fight. Afterwards, the group, now calling themselves The Vengeful Four traveled to Cragmaw castle, in an effort to kill King Grol and deal with the Cragmaw goblins. During the fight with Grol, Noah was heavily injured, and nearly died, managed to persevere, killing Grol and taking his angelic medallion. Finally, the group traveled to Wave Echo Cave, in one last effort to kill Nezznar. Attempting to breach the cave, Drew threw Noah over the rocks, but Noah slipped the landing, breaking his foot, and scrambling to find a hiding spot from the guards. After the fight, Noah's foot was healed by Anzu, and the Four proceeded inside. Finding their way through the maze of the cave, The Four arrived at the Forge of Spells, meeting Nezznar, and engaged him in battle. During the battle, Noah was heavily injured, but survived, and helped kill Nezznar. Afterwards, Noah traveled back home to Neverwinter, seeing his home city one last time before leaving it to travel the world. Personality Unlike a typical thief, Noah had a "heart of gold", refusing jobs he deemed too dirty, as due to his own upbringing he had sympathy for the poor and needy. Still, Noah was rather greedy, stealing money off unconscious guards and people wherever he could. Noah also got along well with the rest of the group, as well as Anzu, but was often teased by Drew, who called him "Tiny Lizard Man" Abilities & Equipment Noah was skilled in the arts of stealth and thievery, often able to sneak by potential dangers without a problem. Noah much preferred the bow, but was adept with a sword if need be, and due to being a red Dragonborn, was able to breath fire on his enemies. After killing Grol, Noah took his angelic medallion, which allowed him temporary flight. Appearance Noah possessed fiery crimson scales, being a Red Dragonborn. Though the was rather short for an average Dragonborn, Noah still stood taller than many humans. To leave his movement unrestricted, he sported light, leather armor, and wore a tattered red cloak on his back.